


Almost like our child

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Some job we're doing looking after him.





	Almost like our child

Our tale starts in Albus Dumbledore's office during the summer holidays after Harry Potter's third year at Hogwarts, he's discussing Sirius Black with his girlfriend Minerva McGonagall.

Albus smiled. "I think Sirius will be a good influence on the boy."

Minerva agreed, "It will be nice for him to have a father figure in his life again."

Albus sighed. "He's almost like our child, Minnie."

Minerva smirked. "If Harry was our son he wouldn't be living with the Dursleys, Al."

Albus muttered, "If I could take him away from there, I would. But, you know that I cannot."

Minerva suggested, "Maybe we could visit him?"

Albus chuckled. "The muggles already hate him, if we visited while he's at their house; they might get suspicious."

Minerva mumbled, "It was just a thought."

Albus reassured her, "As long as Harry keeps coming back to Hogwarts, he'll be safe."

Minerva laughed. "Safe? So far; he has defeated Voldemort once, destroyed a horcrux and used a timeturner to save a hippogriff and his godfather."

Albus mused, "I wonder what will happen to him this coming year."


End file.
